Happy Birthday, Isabella!
by AnimationNut
Summary: It's Isabella's birthday and Phineas is unsure of what to get her. Surely as her boyfriend, he would have to do something fantastic and unforgettable. Hey, he's Phineas Flynn. And this promises to be one birthday Isabella will never forget.


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

**So this fanfiction is dedicated to the wonderful Lichylichy. It's his birthday today! So this is his birthday present xD**

**Happy Birthday, Isabella!**

Sixteen-year old Ferb Fletcher was rudely awakened by the sound of his stepbrother thumping his head against the wooden desk shoved in the corner of their bedroom. The boy sat up tiredly and moved some green locks away from his eyes. "Phineas, what are you doing?"

Fifteen-year old Phineas Flynn glanced up. There were dark bags under his eyes and he was still wearing the clothes from the day before. "Do you know what today is?"

Ferb ran through his mental calendar. "You mean besides Isabella's birthday?"

"I'm _referring _to Isabella's birthday." Phineas groaned. "All I've done this past month is wonder what to get her. I mean, it's the first time I'm going to get her a gift as her _boyfriend _rather than her best friend."

The word _boyfriend _still felt unfamiliar to Ferb when Phineas uttered it. The redhead had been clueless to Isabella's love for so long that he was certain that Phineas would be oblivious to romance forever. But Isabella finally mustered up the courage to ask Phineas to the school's Sadie Hawkins dance-and her feelings became quite clear to Phineas after that.

Ferb decided to humour his brother. "Okay, what's the difference between getting her a gift as a boyfriend rather than a best friend?"

"It has to mean something."

"So all the gifts you've given to her as a best friend didn't mean anything?"

"No-yes-no-I don't know!" Phineas threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I can't put my thoughts into words and I'm failing to concoct any ideas to put on paper."

Ferb rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, when's the last time you and Isabella had a day alone together?"

Phineas opened his mouth to respond and faltered. "Gee...we've been on a few evening dates-"

"But the last time you've ever spent a _full _day together was...?" Ferb pressed.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet had been best friends since they were ten years old. Since the day they had been included in the Flynn-Fletcher activities Buford and Baljeet quickly became near-inseparable from the group. The Big Ideas still continued every day and the single moments between just Phineas and Isabella continued to lack.

"Not for a long time." Phineas admitted.

"Then that's your birthday present to her." Ferb grinned. "That wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"It's a good idea..." Phineas screwed his brow up in thought. "But I still want to do something a little more-I got it! Ferb, I know what I'm gonna do today!"

Ferb leaned back against the pillows as Phineas grabbed a pencil and started scribbling madly on a piece of blueprint paper. "Good."

Before he could close his eyes Phineas thrust the quickly-finished blueprint in front of him. "But I'm gonna need your help."

Ferb stared at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock. The glorious thirty minutes of sleep would not be happening. "What can I do?"

"I want to surprise Isabella with a party in the park." Phineas explained. "I know its last minute but I didn't want to do it until I thought up something spectacular to end the day with. And now I thought of it!"

Ferb scanned the blueprint and smiled. "It's sweet, Phin. I didn't know you were a secret romantic."

Phineas blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Can you assemble the party while I give Isabella the best day ever?"

"Sure. It'll be a way to keep Buford and Baljeet out of your hair."

While Phineas showered Ferb changed his clothes and jogged downstairs. He grabbed a piece of French toast from the plate in the middle of the kitchen table and his eyes strayed to the window. "I never would have thought Buford would willingly get up this early on a Saturday."

The burly boy and the Indian teen were currently heading towards Isabella's house. Ferb bolted out the front door grabbed the backs of their shirts before they could ring the doorbell. "What's the big idea, Bean-Pole McGee?" Buford demanded as Ferb dragged them away.

"We're leaving Isabella alone today." Ferb said simply.

"But it is her birthday!" Baljeet protested.

"And we'll celebrate it with her tonight, at the surprise party."

Baljeet and Buford blinked. "I think I missed that memo," Buford drawled.

"It was a split-second Phineas decision." Ferb explained. "While he treats Isabella to the best day ever-_alone_-we will be arranging the party."

"How long do we have?" Baljeet asked anxiously.

Ferb checked his watch. "It's seven in the morning. I say we have about sixteen hours to pull it off."

"Doable," Buford agreed.

"Are you crazy?" Baljeet cried. "We cannot assemble a proper surprise party in a matter of sixteen hours!"

"Are you new here?" Buford asked.

Ferb smirked. "I beg to differ. But if you truly are skeptical then maybe you'll be reassured by the assistance of the Fireside Girls."

"Okay. Then I suppose it _is _doable." Baljeet agreed.

"Excellent. Fire up your cell phones boys. We got some calls to make."

...

As Ferb, Buford and Baljeet began party planning Phineas had slipped by and made it to Isabella's front door. He rapped three times on the glass and Isabella immediately answered. "Phineas!" She exclaimed, catching him in a hug. Phineas squeezed back.

"Happy birthday, Bella."

"You're just in time for breakfast. Unfortunately, Mom won't be back from work until nine this evening so I'm fending for myself today. I'm just about to make chocolate chip pancakes."

Phineas grinned. "Actually, I'm going to be catering to your every whim today. We're spending the day together if that's okay with you."

If Isabella hadn't been hanging on to Phineas she might have swooned. "That sounds lovely."

"Where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"How about Paul Bunyan's Pancake House?" Isabella suggested.

"Whatever you want, my lady." Phineas swung an arm around her shoulders and Isabella bit back a squeal.

_He called me his lady! Eek!_

They walked into town and Isabella got her chocolate chip pancakes. "You really don't have to pay for me." Isabella insisted.

"It's your birthday." Phineas said, waving her money away. "You won't have to pay for anything today."

"Phineas, you're the greatest." Isabella smiled and Phineas blushed.

"Hey, anything for the best girlfriend ever."

_Eeeeek! Girlfriend! I'm Phineas' girlfriend! Oh, how long I've been waiting to hear that._

Worried that indistinguishable mutters would escape her mouth in her love-sick state, Isabella just smiled again and ate her pancakes.

As far as she was concerned, she was in heaven.

...

Ferb glanced up from his clipboard and surveyed his crew. The park was being transformed into _the _place to have a party. Three Fireside Girls were constructing the stage, Irving (who 'happened' to show up) was hooking up a sound system, Baljeet was stringing lights, streamers, balloons and confetti all over the park and the other three Fireside Girls were working on refreshments.

"Buford!" Ferb snapped. "Stop eating the cupcakes! You're eating them faster than the girls can make them!"

Just as the words left his mouth Katie arrived with another wagon full of food. She caught Buford shoving another cupcake in his mouth and slapped him across the head. "Knock it off, Buford! If we run out of food because you keep eating it _you're _paying for the pizza we'll have to order."

Buford scowled and shuffled away from the long, white-clothed covered tables. "Fine. What was I supposed to do again?"

Ferb rubbed his eyes. "Notify people we're having the party, Buford. Her family, family friends, Candace and _her_ friends, everyone."

"On it. But someone owes me money if I go over my minutes." Buford whipped out his cell phone and started dialing.

"And the Danville Wrestling Team is _not _on the invite list!" Ferb hollered.

...

Isabella was on Cloud Nine.

Phineas had taken her for a walk along the beach, he had bought her flowers, candy and anything she had her eye set on. They held hands and took a ride in the swan boats and they chatted about nothing in particular.

It came as a slight disappointment when she realized that it was nine thirty at night. The day had sped by so quickly and she had been so focussed on Phineas that she hadn't paid attention to the time.

"It's getting late," Isabella sighed and leaned against Phineas' arm. "I guess we better head home."

Phineas took a quick check at his cell. "Maybe we have time for a quick walk in the park. I'm just gonna call home first and tell Mom I'll be a little late."

"Good idea. I'll do the same." Isabella dug out her purple cell and walked away so she wouldn't interfere with Phineas' phone conversation.

Phineas hastily dialed Ferb. "Please tell me everything is set up!"

"Ready and rolling." Ferb answered.

"Will Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro be able to make it?"

"She's already here. And talking to Isabella, I assume?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, she's talking on her cell phone and she seems like she's trying not to laugh."

"Ah. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"We'll be here."

"You better." Phineas grinned and hung up. Isabella joined him and smiled.

"I can stay out a little bit past my curfew."

"Then let's go." Phineas grabbed her hand and eagerly headed for the park. He couldn't wait to see her face.

...

"I hope we see some fireflies." Isabella said as she and Phineas started walking up the hill pathway that led to the park. "They're so pretty."

Phineas made a mental note to somehow include fireflies in a future Big Idea. "They are," he agreed. "I always thought dragonflies were cool."

Isabella opened her mouth to respond. Instead of a sound of agreement a shrill scream of surprise escaped her.

"SURPRISE!" Her family and friends screamed as they appeared at the top of the hill.

The Mexican-Jewish girl stared around with wide eyes, her hands pressed to her cheeks. The park was alight with dozens of blinking lights that were strung through the trees. Long banquet tables were piled with treats, entrees and a giant, magnificent cake. Underneath the table were brightly wrapped presents. Love Handle was playing a birthday ballad on the newly-constructed stage and Irving was prepping his DJ system.

"Wow," Isabella breathed, tears rising. "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course." Phineas took her hand. "Happy birthday, Isa."

"Isabella!" Baljeet grinned as the two went to meet the partying crowd. "Happy birthday!"

Isabella took the gift he thrust at her. She curiously tore off the silver wrappings and grinned at the colourful wool hat. "Aw! Did you make this?"

Baljeet blushed. "I did."

"Thanks, Jeet!" Isabella drew the Indian boy in a hug.

Phineas rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Come on, Jeet. Stop trying to make me look bad by giving her homemade gifts."

"You could never look bad." Isabella stood on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Gag me."

Ferb shook his head. "Way to ruin a moment, Buford."

The burly boy grinned and handed Isabella his gift. He hadn't bothered to wrap it and Isabella took a look at the CD he handed over. "You made me a mix CD?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Buford said gruffly. "D'you like it?"

"I love it." Despite Buford's protests she hugged him as well. "Alright Ferb, hand it over."

"Greedy, aren't we?" Ferb teased and handed her a slim package. Isabella opened it and gasped. "Oh, wow!"

"I've been shown up by my own brother." Phineas sighed.

Ferb grinned and Isabella laughed. Ferb had constructed Isabella a slim picture frame with digital pictures. The pictures changed every few seconds. There were some of Phineas and Isabella, Phineas and Ferb, the gang, Isabella's pet Chihuahua and some of Isabella's family. "If you want to keep it on one picture, just press this gold button." Ferb instructed.

Isabella smiled. "Thanks Ferb. Phineas, do I have permission to hug him?"

Phineas wrinkled his nose in mock-disgust. "I suppose so."

Isabella laughed and Ferb gave her a squeeze. "So, are there any more surprises?"

"Maybe." Phineas grinned slyly and the two went to mingle. Phineas leaned towards Ferb and muttered, "Don't let Buford ruin the moment for us when it happens, okay?"

"Got it."

They talked, laughed and danced. Isabella relished in the moment when she and Phineas slow danced to one of Love Handle's songs. Her head rested against his chest and his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist.

"This has been a perfect day." Isabella smiled dreamily. Phineas led her up the hill and they sat on the grassy top.

"I'm glad. But it's not quite over yet."

Just then dozens of colourful fireworks exploded into the night sky. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the pink hearts, red bows and the multicoloured rainbows. Isabella's smile was as bright as the fireworks.

And then it appeared.

_Happy birthday Isabella. I love you.  
-Phineas_

Isabella gaped at the orange and pink words that sparkled against the black blanket. Everyone cheered and Ferb managed to clap a hand over Buford's mouth before he could say anything. Phineas drew Isabella closer.

"I love you," he whispered softly before kissing her deeply.

Isabella sank into the kiss, her entire body tingling.

It was the best birthday she ever had.

**Happy birthday Lichylichy! I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
